User talk:MarkvA
Re: Content team I'm ok with it, and so is Kuro Selas. CavalierTunes and Cometstyles haven't answered yet. SmokeSound off! 19:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) CavalierTunes is active, Cometstyles pops up sporadically but he is still somewhat active. SmokeSound off! 19:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Mark Well I wanted to say thanks for all those nice changes you've made and good pages you've created. The new main page looks awesome! Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 14:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Well there is one thing I would like to have on the main page though since you had a voting about it not so long ago. The featured article Goro. Can you put that on? He could appear on the top of the page as one of the selectable images what do you think? Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 14:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! =) The community is really nice you are right about that and it has been growing a lot lately because of the latest Mortal Kombat. Keep up the good work it's really nice to have you here! Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 14:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Mark I'm not able to see the page's history at the moment can you help me with that? Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 20:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Well it was extremely handy to deal with vandalism... Now I can't see everything that has been donne to a page because I can't edit my tool bar... =/ Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 20:37, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know it just gives me some strange error... =/ Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 20:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Mark I wanted to hold a contest and the prizes would be badges. The contest would be a fatality contest with a public voting to decide the winner what do you think about it? This type of thing as proved to be fun in this wiki so I think it might be a good idea. Can we create some badges for that? Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 22:11, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't refering to platinum badges. I thought of something like medals. gold, silver and bronze. Is something like that possible? Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 23:35, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks anyway. I better find another prize. There is a koin system on the spanish MK wiki are you aware about that? If you are can you explain to me how does it work? Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 19:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of that system? Does it usually have good results? Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 19:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC) No image upload i have not been able to upload an image. it always says "404 Not Found". any idea? [[User:GunBlazer|'''GunBlazer]][[User talk:GunBlazer|':Shadow Assassin!']] 20:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:No image upload no uploading method works! i use firefox, when uploaded.... just check this example: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Johnnytranmkinferno.png or this one: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kanomkinferno98.png [[User:GunBlazer|'GunBlazer']][[User talk:GunBlazer|':Shadow Assassin!']] 20:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Prizes Hello Mark I've created some prizes for the Mortal Kombat Wiki and I was wondering if there's a way of adding them to a user page once the user reaches some special status. Like doing 1000 edits. Is it possible to do something like that? You can find the prizes template in here. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 10:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm ok thanks. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 11:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Fatality Theater Hello Mark I wanted to ask you if you can put a link to the Fatality Theater in the main page. I know how to do it but I'm affraid I might ruin the great style the page has at the momment. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 13:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Wallpaper Where did you get this wallpaper? I want to download full version Give me a site for this image Sign your posts! ' ' ' ' 14:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) THX, but bad black center :( Categories Is Wikia experiencing a problem? i cannot add categories! ' ' ' ' 20:12, June 1, 2011 (UTC) they are fixed now. ' ' ' ' 20:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat Room Hello Mark I wanted to ask you if you can create a chat room for the wiki, I don't know how to create a page like that. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 15:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Image overwriting problem Hi Mark, I have a problem with the image overwriting option recently, I copy&paste it: "I have a problem with the image uploading - whenever I want to overwrite my old image it leaves the original one instead of the improved image, so I have to rename the new file. It occured multiple times nowadays, but never before." "In the first couple of times everything was OK. But recently, when I name the higher-res version of the image exactly as the old one to have it ovverwritten and I click "replace the old file with yours" or something like that, it inserts the old image again - moreover it appears in the New Files section. It's totally annoying. (In the last image the data of the new file was OK, but the image remained the same.) I checked it multiple times, I don't know what causes this, I think my computer is at fault. But dunno what it really is." Thank you for your help. Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 14:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you very much for the quick answer. -- Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 14:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) A Suggestion The Wikia Staff should add an "avatar preview", so we do not have to keep saving over and over. It´s very annoying. Oh, and I just switched avatar, but it did not change! 19:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You answer quickly! 19:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Video Mark, I have a doubt. Why is not it possible to center videos? Must they always be in a side? 17:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Did not work. At least with the |thumb| part, but if I remove it, the video screws! 17:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) From the videos? these ones: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat:_Deception#Videos http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat:_The_Journey_Begins at the end. 17:40, June 16, 2011 (UTC) As of because it does not work. 17:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Mark! 18:25, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Personal Request Mark, do you know the color chart? like #00000 is black and #fffff is white? i cannot find it anywhere, so could you please post the text (not a link, my computer has been blocked) here? Its for a custom signature tutorial. Thank You. 17:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Mark! 20:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) About Avatars Mark, why do some avatars have a white line? (check mine as an example) 14:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) What are the correct dimensions? they are not stated in the avatar upload -.- 14:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Noob or Smoke? I have been stuck on who is better since Deception (2004). I still cannot pick who is better, what do YOU think? Metallicakid, OUT!!!! All right bro Yeah, Noob and Smoke are very badass together. Hey have the best kombos in Tag-Kombos in Deception. But you're right i'll ask someone else. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!! Link Hi there Mark! I was hoping you could help me with a little thing. Can I make pictures link to other Wikis, and if I can, how? Thanks. 13:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Mark! It worked! 14:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Format Mark, is there any ongoing change in the wiki format? I see it somewhat different, and I cannot comment in blogs. Thanks. Thanks! Chat Mark, I´m currently unable to join the chat! it just stays without text in black! Text Editor Chat Excuse me good sir, but most wikis' Chats have been having some errors and will not show the messges we send. If you can, please try to fix this problem as soon as possible. This has been occuring with the MK Chat, and some others. [[User:Tremorfan94|'''Tremorfan94]][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 19:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very kindly, good sir. =) [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 20:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello on behalf of all kult members thank you for solving the glitch.Prince Sub-Scorpion 20:24, September 11, 2011 (UTC) MarkvA on behalf of the kults wiki, every member thanks you for fixing the glitches-KungLAo-!!!! 20:24, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Issues Chat Glitches I've heard over these past few days (though I myself haven't experienced the glitch), that there's a problem where they cannot see the side bar on the Chat, preventing Mods/Admins from banning Users. Also, the PM (Private Messages) are also having some problems. Lately, they only work on one person and then you cannot PM anyone else. Not only that, but sometimes the PM doesn't go to the User you had originally intended to PM. This has been very troublesome and pesters me and other Users on the Chat. There's also a glitch where the Chat won't scroll down when new messages appear and you must scroll down manually. there's a slight lag, but it's not that bad. Please fix this glitch as soon as you are able to. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 21:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a few suggestions. 1. Get rid of the emoticons completely. All of this started as soon as they were introduced. 2. Make a character limit so nobody can spam. It lags the chat, and can possible crash it. 3. Fix the scrolling problem. I've had this since day one. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 21:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hi all! Thanks for the feedback. Could you also please send it to so that it's in the system and easier to fix? The cause of this is also not the emoticons AFAIK. Thanks, Mark (talk) 09:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Mark Can I have a link to the wallpaper? I'd like to alter it for the wiki. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 03:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I really need it now, I'm thinking of changing the background, and if something goes wrong, I'll need the current one. Just to be safe. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 12:14, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Is there anyway to get it in JPEG form? --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 13:18, April 20, 2012 (UTC)